


If Irritation Continues, Consult A (Love) Doctor

by Embers



Series: Love and Other Miraculous Cures [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong finds a cure for his boredom, Youngjae is as much a sass master as he is a genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Irritation Continues, Consult A (Love) Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/643081/2/love-and-other-miraculous-cures-comedy-romance-bap-bangdae-younglo).
> 
> ***Extraction and re-posting to other sites for reading/download from A03 in any form is strictly prohibited.

When Youngjae returns from his lunch break and a rather unfortunate trip to the supply room (where he fell victim to an exploding pen that now decorated his crotch with a lovely shade of blue), there is a tall, lanky boy wandering the hallways outside his lab.

 

Youngjae isn’t in the mood to entertain strays and this kid definitely doesn’t look like he belongs here.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

The boy turns from where he had been peeking in through the glass doors of his lab and seems to notice Youngjae for the first time. He’s wearing a black dress shirt over a pair of distressed jeans and worn sneakers. Tufts of silvery blue hair peek out from under the beanie he’s wearing and Youngjae frowns.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

 

If the boy is startled by his rudeness he doesn't show it, instead staring right at Youngjae’s crotch.

 

Youngjae moves closer and snaps his fingers in the boy’s face, “Oi! My face is up here kid!”

 

Youngjae tries to ignore how the kid is actually looking down at him and glares harder just on principle.

 

The kid only smirks, “It looks like you pissed your pants.”

 

“…I’m not an octopus, I don’t squirt ink.”

 

The boy shrugs and leans against the wall. His legs go on forever. “I dunno. Might be some side effect of one of these concoctions you got brewing in there.”

 

“Listen brat, I’m not in the mood to deal with mouthy teenagers. So let’s make this easy, name and security pass?”

 

“Junhong.” The boy, Junghong, pulls an ID card and pass out of his pocket and hands them to Youngjae.

 

Youngjae eyes the documents quickly before handing them back, raising an uncertain brow. “Interning at MedAid, huh? Is that what they call community service now? Well, don’t touch anything. That elevator will take you back up to the main floor. Now kindly stop blocking my door.”

 

Junhong slides over and Youngjae swipes his key card through the lock, opening the lab and walking in. The doors zoom shut after him but it’s not until he turns around that he sees the boy has followed him in and is now peering curiously at the various tools and vials that litter his work bench.

 

“Yah, kid, did I say you could come in here?”

 

“You just said not to touch anything. And my name is Junhong, not kid. I’m also not a teenager. I’m 20.”

 

“That’s nice. Congratulations. Now leave.”

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me your name?”

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

Junhong shrugs, taking an (uninvited) seat on the small couch in the corner of Youngjae’s office, by his desk. “Yongguk-hyung says it’s only polite.”

 

“Who?”

 

Junhong simply stares, waiting.

 

Youngjae sighs and takes a sit behind his desk returning to the papers he had left behind before lunch, “My name is Yoo Youngjae. Now, I have a lot of work to do. It was interesting meeting you. Please see yourself out.”

 

Junhong leans back on the plush couch, “I don’t have anywhere else to go, and my hyung will be busy for the rest of the day. He won’t need us until later. I just want somewhere to rest, honest, I’ll be quiet!”

 

Youngjae raises a brow, taking in Junhong’s innocently pleading face and rolls his eyes, “Fine. You can stay until your hyung comes to get you. But if you make a nuisance of yourself, I’m calling security and those puppy eyes won’t help you at all!”

 

“Ne!”

* * *

To Youngjae’s surprise and relief Junhong is quiet, spending most of the time on his phone and listening to his music. Unbeknownst to him, Junhong’s been stealthily observing the researcher the whole time, sneaking peeks out of the corner of his eye or when the scientist would get up to go to another part of his lab.

 

Junhong can’t decide what he likes more, the young man’s snarky personality or his cute face. His dark hair is tousled from hands that run through them in frustration and fatigue, bangs covering the forehead of his already small face. His cheeks are plush, face narrowing towards his jaw, a pert nose and pretty rosebud lips along the way. It’s funny, Junhong thinks, how such an angelic face can belong to an owner whose first words to him would have made Yongguk-hyung balk.

 

When Youngjae shoos him away at the end of the day, smiling tiredly at Yongguk’s bowing, apologies and thanks on Junhong’s behalf; Junhong is already coming up with excuses to come back tomorrow.

* * *

Junhong spends the next morning helping Yongguk with Jongup, but they are once again let go after lunch time. Jongup decides he wants a burger or two, not having found any in the cafeteria and disappears. Junhong grins at the opportunity and stops by the men’s room to fix his hair before visiting his favourite scientist.

 

He makes sure to get his silvery strands to fall charmingly over one eye, messy in a casual, unaffected way. He’s dressed a little smarter, sporting slim black jeans and a crisp white button up. He keeps the sneakers, although he chooses a cleaner pair.

 

Youngjae raises a brow and frowns when he sees Junhong waiting by the door. He notices the clothes and even takes a moment to appreciate the lean legs in his mind.

 

“Back again? You did tell your hyung I’m not a baby sitter, right?”

 

“Hyung said I shouldn’t bother you.” Junhong says solemnly, “But what can I tell you. I can’t stay away.”

 

Youngjae scoffs, but doesn’t say anything when Junhong follows him in.

* * *

By the third day, Youngjae stops even glaring at Junhong and instead just lets the boy wander in after him and plop down on the couch.

* * *

It’s midweek and they are lounging on the couch while Youngjae takes a break from staring at formulas and pages of tiny text for hours. The elder is talking about a friend of his who had been acting strange lately, and the name is familiar to Junhong.

 

“Daehyun?” Junhong’s brows furrow before his expression brightens and he snaps his fingers in recognition, “Ah, the cutie with the lips!”

 

Youngjae frowns, “You better not try anything on him. Not that he’d pick up on it, anyway.”

 

Junhong laughs happily, “Relax, Youngjae-sshi. Yongguk-hyung already has eyes on him, and I wouldn’t want to swoop in and ruin his chances now that he actually might have one.”

 

“So that’s what’s been going on…” Youngjae mumbles, now understanding his friend’s (greater than normal) absentmindedness lately.

 

“So…that means I’m free for dinner tomorrow night. Are you?”

 

Youngjae’s stare is deadpan, but he’s a little impressed at the kid’s audacity, “You are ten years too young to be asking me that.”

 

“That would make me even older than you!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Ah, so hyung likes older men, is that it?”

 

“Maybe. I don’t like cheeky brats, that’s for sure. And who said you could call me ‘hyung’?”

 

“Are you sure, hyung? I mean, cut it how you want, but I’m still here, aren’t I? Yesterday, I think you even smiled at me.”

 

“It was a twitch. Maybe a spasm. A mini-aneurysm caused by the sheer stupidity of your ideas. It happens with Daehyun all the time.”

 

“Yeah. Because you smile at Daehyun-sshi all the time. And following that logic, you like me.”

 

“…When are you leaving again, brat?”

* * *

Junhong is seated at the work bench in Youngjae’s lab beside the elder as the scientist names various things that Junhong searches for and hands him. It’s quite the interesting learning experience for Junhong, who never paid much attention in biology or chemistry class. Youngjae will explain to him what he’s trying to do, how the various chemicals affect the different part of the body and why. Junhong thinks that if Youngjae were his teacher, he would have gone to class more often.

 

They are waiting for some sample to incubate when Junhong mentions Yongguk’s attempts to woo Daehyun.

 

“He’s not doing so well, apparently.”

 

Youngjae shakes his head, smiling sadly, “Daehyun…well, I think he does like your hyung…but I can’t say I know if he’ll give in either.”

 

Junhong frowns but decides there’s little he can do about his hyung’s plight for now. Instead he leans conspiratorially towards Youngjae and smiles with mischief, “I bet you 10 000 won they’re going to end up making out all over his desk. The epitome of the office fantasy.”

 

Youngjae stops to stare, but then scoffs, “That’s so uncreative. I bet they’ll end up in that plush leather chair. Daehyun has a thing about laps. Likes to crawl onto them.”

 

Junhong raises a curious brow.

 

“College. Don’t ask.”

* * *

It’s Friday and Junhong hasn’t seen Youngjae all day, having been stuck working with Yongguk and Jongup upstairs. They’re set to leave soon, after Yongguk finishes up a last minute meeting he’d said he had. Junhong takes the chance to visit Youngjae for the last time. He’s been dropping hints all over the place, though Youngjae had only indulged him with brotherly smiles and teasing responses. He doesn’t want this to be a permanent goodbye.

 

Youngjae is locking up his office, about to head out for the day. He makes a quick stop in the file room nearby to drop off some paper work before leaving. As he’s coming out of the room, he notices a tall figure lingering in the hallway, peeking into his empty office before his shoulders come up in a sigh and he dejectedly leans across the wall.

 

“Hey, kid!”

 

Junhong turns around.

 

“Turns out I’m free tonight after all. Daehyun will be otherwise occupied and I have a feeling your Yongguk-hyung will be to.”

 

Junhong smiles, genuine and sweet, “You don’t say.”

 

Youngjae nods and walks towards the other casually shrugging his shoulders, “Himchan and I were going to go out for drinks…looks like there’ll be some extra space at our table tonight. How about you and Jongup-sshi join us?”

 

Junhong purses his lips and taps his chin, mock thoughtfully, “A date?”

 

“No, Junhong, not a date. Now make up your mind, I don’t have time for your dawdling.”

 

“Hm, not a date…but I’ve got time to change that now that we’re friends, right?” Junhong says with a wiggle of his brows.

 

A scoff, “Brat.” Youngjae turns to walk away, looking over his shoulder, “You coming or what?”


End file.
